Yaoi High School
by Riku Ryuu
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl, except for when she is a boy. Hundreds of years ago her family was cursed. On her thirteenth birthday Kagome turned into a boy and only gets to be a girl one week a year. Now at an all boy school, she has more problems than before
1. Inner Voices Are Annoying

_Hello again my peoples! I'm sorry I've stopped working on my other fic for this, but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the meantime, I have a story I made during school. It may be odder than anything you've read, but all of my friends liked it. Because I already had it started, the story will be uploaded as fast as I can type. A lot of the people in this are made up, so do go google-ing them. Thanks all!_

_~Will contain yaoi, don't like don't read._

_~I do not own Inuyasha._

_

* * *

  
_

_*****************_

_***__**Chapter One**__***_

_*****************_

Welcome to Kumori High.

I looked at the small sign that marked the school's boundary. 'I'm in boy territory now, no going back.'

**'Like you would want to. Think of all the mouth watering chests you'll see, oh and don't forget about boys walking around the dorm in boxers.'**

I brought my thoughts off stuff like that and looked out the window.

The school was located in the country side and I couldn't love it more. Fresh air, grassy hills, small river running though it; what more could you ask for?

**'Hot boys?'**

_'Is that all my inner self can think about?'_

**'You better believe it baby!'**

I sighed and pulled my eyes away from the scenery and thought about today.

I was still surprised a teacher was sent to pick me up; I thought I would just have to walk. I wouldn't have minded walking at all with this wonderful weather. The sun shined down on the hills and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The temperature was just right and the world was at peace as a flock of doves took to the sky.

The driver of the black car I rode in was a silent type, or so I thought because the only words he said to me since we met were, "Are you Higurashi? Good, get in." then the silence fell and I had no idea if I should try to fill it or leave it. I chose the safest choice and kept my mouth shut. So there we stayed.

I took a peek at my soon-to-be teacher and wondered what he taught.

He had black hair in the normal short boy cut and he wore a black button up shirt. He was slim and tall with muscles on his arms clearly seen with his tight shirt.

**'Hmm... A football player body. Let's jump him!'**

_'There will be no jumping of any kind! If you've forgotten, if I take my clothes off it's over'_

**'Aww....but he's cute...'**

I ignored my inner self and thought sad thoughts.

_'I don't even like football players'_

With my mind argument over, I looked back out the window again.

"We'll be there in a minute." I jumped as the voice of the teacher reached my ears. I looked back to the front seat and glanced at his face in the mirror.

'**He broke the silence, now is the time to pump him for info. Like for a name, or his class, or maybe even his number.'**

I stopped listening to my inner self and focused back on the teacher.

"So what's your name sensei?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

The teacher's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror and I almost shivered at the intensity of his stare. "I'm known as Seiryu Nagono, and I teach English." I waited for him to say more, but he just looked back at the road and kept driving.

**'If he's the English teacher, I wonder what the P.E. teacher looks like. Yum'**

_'Am I really this sick minded?'_

It seemed that my inner self didn't think she had to answer because she chose to stay quiet. I spent the next two minutes looking at the outline of the school slowly get bigger with every passing second.

The car pulled up at the closest building and stopped. Nagano-sensei got out of the car without a word and I grabbed my blue backpack to follow. I shut the door and put my backpack on. Once my bag was secured comfortably, I walked to the back of the car to get my trunk.

"Higurashi."

I turned back to my new teacher and cocked my head to the side in question. His eyes brightened in some emotion I couldn't decipher. Before I could get a better look, they were lost to the black emotionless state again. Before I could wonder what I had seen, he was speaking.

"Just leave it; someone will bring it up to your room soon. Go into that building," he pointed at the large building behind me, "and ask for your room number, locker combination, and class list." With that he walked away and I was left to wonder if I would ever see him again.

**'It's not that big of a school baka, of course you'll see him again. I don't know about you but I hope to see him a lot.'**

I rolled my eyes and chose to walk to the building instead of getting into another argument with myself.

I stifled my unhappiness when I stepped off the nice grass and onto the concrete. I continued down the path to the building, stopping when I reached the blue doors.

_'Last chance to turn back.'_

**'If you leave now you'll never forgive yourself.'**

My inner self stated sounded uncharacteristically serious.

_'I know.'_

Banishing worries from my head, I pushed the door open and walked into the artificially lit room.

* * *

Okay, the first chapter is set. Thanks for making it this far and for reading in the first place. I'll get my next chapter up as soon as I find time to write it, so check back soon.

Just so you all know, I'm going back over my stories for errors. Man oh man, did I find a lot of stuff in just this first chapter. Sorry for the first grade spelling, as you can all tell, I can't spell for my life. Well I can spell for my life but I can't spell anything else..... well I can spell that to..... Okay, I can't spell bibidy boppidy boo.... well I can spell it but it's most likely wrong..... Oh well


	2. I Think People Here Are Odd

_Hiya, I'm back! After retrieving the story from my 2 year old sis and glaring at her for the crumpled paper, I'm putting more of the story up. I'm still slightly depressed about Spark becoming a read only site, but its okay; I'll get over it. I'm also slightly glad that the last chapter was over 700 words or I would have been in trouble. Oh well, when am I not in trouble._

_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_~~~~Chapter Two~~~~_

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." I answered and couldn't stop from twitched when the guy looked up.

"That's a really girly name.... It fits you well." I couldn't decide if that was rude or not so I just let it pass.

"Level?"

"Level?" I repeated, without a clue as to what he meant. He just gave me a sympathetic look and went back to the computer that he was typing my information into.

"Freshman." He clarified for me as he typed it. I blushed at my stupidity. When he next looked up, his expression looked like a hawk eyeing its dinner. I tilted my head to the side in question, as was my habit.

"You might not want to blush in front of some of the students. They get... odd around cute boys. You might want not to do that either because it's really cute." He stared at me for a second and I couldn't pull my eyes from him. I felt like prey, for some odd reason. He finally broke eye contact and spun his chair around to get papers. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and knew they would be even pinker now.

'He's cute, can I have him?'

_'No! How many times must I tell you, you can't keep any boys here! They could find out!'_

Though, as I watched the boy look for papers, I did have to admit he was hot. His hair was a natural brown color that swooped down to cover his right eye. His body wasn't overly muscular, but he was skinny and even sitting down he was taller than me. _'Wonder why he works in the middle of hills and grass when he can be a model and have any girl he wants...'_

'Maybe he is gay?'

_'That's a really depressing thought.'_

I was snapped from my thoughts when he turned back around and handed me my papers.

"Here's your stuff. Good luck Kagome-chan." I glared but soon gave up when he just continued smirking.

"Thanks." I said, not quite sure if I should be offended by him.

_'Rude'_

'But hot.'

I grumbled and glanced at my papers.

"R17?" I read out lout. I looked up to the guy. "Bingo?" I asked confusedly; forgetting what he said I tilted my head to the side.

His smirk grew into a smile and he shook his head. "The different letters tell you what building the room is in. R is for Red so that's where your room is. We also have Green, White, Blue, Orange, Brown, Gray, Purple, Black, and Yellow buildings. Right now you're in the Yellow building or the office area. If you get lost, there's a map in that pile." I shuffled through the papers, making a loud 'Ah ha!' sound when I pulled it out.

I bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much." I straightened and couldn't help looking him over again. Perhaps he was a student aide, possibly a Junior or a Sophomore.

'Whoever he is I hope I see him again; he's hot.'

_'Wow, I never really realized how dumb I am.'_

'You may be dumb, but I'm way smarter than everyone teme.'

_'Don't call me that!'_

'Whatever'

I shook my head and turned around to leave.

"Oh," I stopped when the hot boy spoke. I glanced back at him, wondering if I forgot something. "If you ever need any help just come here and ask for Suikotsu." I gave him a happy smile and continued walking to the door.

'Yeah, can you help me? I seem to have an itch in my-'

_'That's just gross! Shut up!'_

To my amazement and delight, she obeyed.

I turned the knob and pulled the door open, letting the warm sunshine in. I walked out of the building and closed the door. After walking on the concrete for a little bit, I looked back. The building really was a light yellow color; two floors and long.

_'I hope I never have to set foot in there again.'_

'What about Suikotsu?'

_'I really don't need help at the moment and hopefully nothing will arise that I can't handle by myself.'_

'Spoil sport.'

I smiled to myself and continued down the walkway to the Red building.

* * *

I'm so lucky! That this chapter was only 744 words; I almost missed the quoita. I think I'll go take a nap now...... Oh, and thanks for ...voting I . Oh and also, for those of you who don't know, teme means basta**. Thank and...... I keep on having more ideas so I keep having to say oh and oh sounds so stupid but.... Sorry bout the short chapters, but it was prewritten, not intended for you peoples in the first place. But because I love you all and I have nothing better to do, it became a Sesskag. Bye now!


	3. The Diffence Between Dogs and Guys is?

_Is there really a difference between guys and dogs?_

Hi people! Sorry bout not getting this up for a long time even though it's already written, I was doing things…. Oh and about the whole 'nothing is happening' thing, that's because every story needs a lead in unless it is a one-shot...... And this is not that.

P.S. This is not a crossover. I use two names from Naruto, but they are not the characters from Naruto. They have different personalities completely their own. Grr…

* * *

Chapter 3

I walked into the light red building which I guessed to be the freshman dorm. The halls were filled with boys.

_'So many'_

'Duh, it's a boys' school. What were you expecting, dogs?'

A second after my inner self thought that, I found myself on the floor, pinned by a huge black dog. I didn't try to move him and just let him cover my face in sloppy wet kisses while I laughed.

"Akumaru, get off him!" A person shouted from somewhere near. We just ignored him and started wrestling. After a lot of rolling I ended on top of the dog. I looked down into his big brown eyes.

"I win." I said happily. My reply was a lick to the face. I laughed again at the cute big dog.

'Baka, do you forget where you are?'

My head snapped up and I stumbled up from the floor with a burning face. All the boys in the hall watched me and I was almost sure of what they were thinking.

_'They all probably think I'm an idiot.'_

Of course that wasn't what any of them were thinking at all. It was more along the lines of 'Kawaii'.

"I'm sorry about that." A boy told me as he came up and grabbed the dog's caller. He smiled at me and I realized he dad the same coloring as the dog. Dig brown eyes, wild black hair that reached his chin; he could almost pass as the dog's cousin.

After a second I realized he was waiting for an answer. My face turned pink again in embarrassment.

"It's no problem at all, I love animals."

'And you, my friend are a handsome dog. Want to play with me too?'

_'Shut up._

The goy reached a hand out to me. "I'm Kiba." I reached out my hand and shook his.

"I'm Kagome, If you dare laugh at my name I will be forced to beat you to a pulp." I smiled at him after our hands were back at our sides.

"Well than the same goes for mine. Oh and this is Akumaru." He ruffled the dog's hair affectionately.

"You mean you were named after a Naruto character?" I asked and tilted my head to the side. There was a long silence and I looked around. I was the focus of every person in the hall.

_'Weird'_

'Better than being ignored'

_'Shut up'_

I looked back to Kiba. "Could you show me where R17 is?" It looked like he was still in shock, but he shook it off and nodded to me. I almost laughed.

"This way." He walked down the hall and turned right, into a stairway. I followed with Akumaru at my side.

I watched the doors go by as we walked......R5.........R7......R9.......R11......R13.......R15...R17. We stopped in front of a door like any other in the hall. Under the number there were three slots for names, two which were taken. Bankotsu and Hakudoshi. So both of my roommates were Japanese guys by the sound of their names. I turned back to Kiba. "Thank you very much for your help." I smiled at him happily.

He shrugged. "What are friends for?" He said with an answering smile. My smile brightened at his words.

"Friends." I said happily.

He nodded his head. "If you ever want to visit me, I live in R32. See ya!" He walked away down the hall and waved back to me without turning. Akumaru licked my hand and gave a bark then ran after his master.

"Friends......" I repeated to myself softly.

'It's not like you've never had a friend before.'

_'Name one friend I've had that you remember.'_

'Well there's......um...well....hmp.'

_'Exactly no one.'_

'You're a very sad creature.'

_'Dude, you're me too so if I'm a sad creature than you are too.'_

'I'm not a sad creature, I'm a hot person!'

_'Uh huh.'_

'You do realize you've been standing in the same place for the last three minutes.'

I sighed and took hold of the doorknob.

_'It's your fault.'_

'Whatever.'

I turned the knob and walked into the room.

I instantly yelled, "WRONG ROOM!" turned around and ran out, closing the door on my way out. I leaned on the wall next to the door and sank to the ground. I opened my blue pack, which I always carried, and took out my papers. R17. I didn't walk into the wrong room, it was really mine.

'Yeah, now that you know that, can we go back in?'

_'Are you insane?! They were naked and sweating and-'_

'Exactly, can we please go back? Please?'

_'No! NonononononoNO!'_

'Spoil sport.'

_'Shut up'_

I put away my papers in my blue bag. My head fell into my hands and I groaned.

_'First day - Makes a friend, meets teacher, meets office person. Walks into room when two boys are going at it. I always wondered why people thought the first day was the worst.'_

'I like it. Can we go in now?'

_'NO! I'll just wait for one of them to come out, then it will be safe to go in...... I think.'_

Whatever.

I sat there for a moment and thought more. I was too lazy to get something from my bag to play with and exploring was out of the question.

_'I'll just rest my eyes for a moment then figure out what to...'_

I closed my eyes and was instantly in dreamland.

* * *

K, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. You all are so lucky I had so much free time over the summer but now my procrastination will be worse with schoolwork. Please review cause it makes me all warm and fuzzy to know that I'm not just writing for my own amusment. Love ya!


	4. Meeting The Neighbors

_Meeting the neighbors ..... fun_

Hello my loves! I'm ever so sorry that I haven't been able to go on for some time, but you all know how much the school thing takes up time. Today I'm taking a sleep day cause I got back from Utah at two am. So when I woke up and went on Dokuga, I started reading..... And the story I was reading didn't have the next chapter up yet. I got so sad, than I realized that was what I was doing to you all so I felt guilty. So I went upstairs, found my notebook with this story, and now you all can read more so you don't get sad and I don't get guilty. We all win.

I dedicated this to my cat and my first reader and I'm still sorry to say I do not own Inuyasha. A lot of these characters are made up, so don't go looking for them.

So with no further ado, here is the next chapter.

P.S. Shippo's hair looks more red than brown to me.

* * *

^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ Chapter 4 ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

* * *

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No you baka, he's sleeping."

"Why's he sleeping in the hall?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure he isn't a she?"

"I don't know, but seeing as this is a boys' school, I think we can guess."

"Oh yeah. ...... Do you think he would mind if I kiss him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think-"

"I DON'T KNOW! NOW SHUT UP!"

"............. You didn't have to be so mean about it."

Silence. I opened my eyes and looked groggily up at the two making so much noise. A tall boy with messy black hair in a long braid stood near me, glaring at a smaller red head. I guessed the tall boy to be a Junior or a Senior, defiantly not a Freshman. I rubbed my eyes and sat up from my curled up ball position and yawned loudly.

_'Stupid jet lag.'_

The redhead jumped and turned to look at me.

"Look he's awake." The tall boy turned to look at me too.

I smiled up at them from my sitting position; I was still too sleepy to get up. I decided that these two were funny together.

"Ohaiyo." I said up to them.

I studied the tall boy for a second.

_'Where have I seen him before?'_

'Does "naked and sweaty" ring any bells?'

I turned pink at the memory of the two boys I walked in on.

_'Please don't be one of my roommates.' _

'Please be one of my roommates. On second thought, be my bedmate.'

_'Shut up'_

"Why are you blushing?" The redhead asked, looked at me curiously.

"No reason, I just like blushing randomly." I said sarcastically.

'Didn't Sota-nii-san say not to be sarcastic?"

_'Shut up'_

"That's sort of weird...." I looked at the smaller boy and wondered if he was joking or just an idiot. I voted idiot.

'Why must all the cute boys be stupid?'

_'Maybe it's a sign to stay away from them.'_

'Or a sign to talk them into things.'

_Shut up_

"Please excuse the baka here, he needs help." The tall boy nodded sadly. I grinned at him as the other boy attempted to glare at him.

I got up from the floor and bowed to the tall boy.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He bowed back to me.

"Bankotsu Kayama." He pointed to the redhead. "He's Shippo Aido."

"I wanted to introduce myself!" Shippo whined. I didn't notice his whining as I blushed more and tried not to look at Bankotsu.

Shippo smiled at me, his anger forgotten.

"So you want to come with us? We were headed to the Café to get something to eat."

"Sure." I said, still not looking at Bankotsu.

We started down the hall; me on Shippo's left and Bankotsu on his right.

"So what year are you?" I hesitantly asked Bankotsu without looking at him. It didn't seem like he noticed my nerves at all.

"I'm a Junior, but I live in the Red dorms as the dorm manager. I had to stay or this one would get himself killed somehow." To that Shippo stuck his tongued out and moved faster. I laughed.

We walked down the stairs and I noticed more boys stood around the hall than when I first came in. About half of the boys had Japanese black hair and the other half was a mix of dyed hair and other colors. Shippo noticed my focus was on all the boys and commented.

"This is the meeting area for most of the Freshman; during lunch this place is packed."

"And on the weekends." Bankotsu added whiled walking towards the door. I was about to walk out when I hear a familiar voice call my name. I looked back to see Kiba wave a hand. I waved back and stepped out to follow Shippo and Bankotsu.

I looked up to the sun and sighed happily.

_'The sun is so nice.'_

I walked down the concrete path, following the two boys. I was surprised when Shippo stopped suddenly and turned back to me.

"On second thought, you might not want to go to the café...... You're new and all and it's about that time...."

"What time?" I asked, confusedly tilting my head to the side again.

Bankotsu had turned towards me as well.

"You know that you can't go home for the summer unless you get straight A's?"

I nodded.

"Well those that don't get all A's have to stay here until they graduate. So because you came a quarter into the year, the Freshman are just now starting to act weird."

"Why would they act weird?" I asked, confused even more.

"They haven't seen a girl for months." At Shippo's answer the thing they were trying to tell me seemed to hit me.

"So are you saying that everyone here is..." I couldn't say it because my mind was running way too fast.

"Gay" The two said together.

* * *

Well now I have another chapter up. I'm sorry at how short these all are, but like I said before these where never really meant to be seen by people other than my first reader..... and my cat.

In honor of my original characters.....

Bankotsu - Kayashima

Shippo - Chiaki

Thanks for reading.


	5. Everything Is Coming Up Rainbows

Hi! I'm so so so sorry for not writing in forever. I don't exactly know what happened. One day I was writing and continuing my stories and the next I just.... stopped. I don't know what came over me, but now I hope I'm better. Oh well, sorry for the wait and here's the next chapter.

Warning: I do not own these characters but I hopefully own my mind....... Wait, that doesn't make any sense.... Oh well. Love.

* * *

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Chapter 5_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

* * *

'**No!'**

'_Yay!'_

'**Wait, why yay?'**

'_Yaoi is awesome!'_

'**I thought I was the bad sick-minded one....'**

'_You are. Doesn't change that I like boy on boy. So hot.'_

'**True, true'**

'_Wow, we agreed on something.... That's new.'_

I looked at my informers. "Your point?"

They both stared at me silently for a second.

"You do realize you're cute, right?" Bankotsu asked. I nodded after a moments thought.

"Think of what it would be like to walk into a room full of hungry tigers. And you're a steak." Shippo told me with a pat on the shoulder.

"It isn't a problem; I'm straight."

'**As a circle'**

'_Shut up'_

Bankotsu shook his head in a negative gesture. "That will not make a difference. If one of the older guys gets it into his head that he wants you, then you will end up in his bed."

I thought for a second. Realizing something, I stepped back from the two and warily eyed them. "If you say the _whole_ school is gay, then you two must be..." I already knew Bankotsu was gay, but Shippo...

'**Please, please be gay.'**

'_Why?'_

'**Duh, I'm a boy soon.'**

'_Hentai'_

"Gay." They both answered again.

I took another step back. "But you guys don't like me so I guess it's okay... right?"

"Wrong. I would be happy to jump you now, but there's a rule about new students. Fee-bee on the first day, so you are safe... for now." Bankotsu's eyes darkened in obvious desire.

I dropped my head, trying to think it through without having to worry about looking at eyes.

'_They have rules about jumping?'_

'**Pity.'**

'_Hentai.'_

'**Teme.'**

'_Baka.'_

'**Whatever.'**

I lifted my head back up. "Well... I do have my free day, so I should use it!" I smiled and walked purposely past them and down the path.

We had exited out of a different door than I used before, so in other words, I was lost. I stopped when the path forked off into two directions. I looked both ways and wished that there was someway to tell which way to go, you know like one path being really dark and the other having light and happy animals.... no such luck. Both paths looked exactly alike. Somehow, after walking ahead I had lost both of my new friends. I was on my own.

'_Right... or left?'_

'**You have a map teme-baka.**'

'_So I'm a bastard idiot now... Great.'_

'**Whatever.'**

I pulled my blue backpack off and unzipped it. After a few grumbles and seconds of scanning random papers from two years ago I had not taken out yet, I found the map and pulled it out. The buildings on the map were labeled by their color. And, of course, there was no key.

'_Just my luck.'_

"Take a left." I jumped.

"Shippo!" I yelled as I wurled around. "Don't do that!" He just chuckled and walked past me and down the left path. With a shake of my head I ran after him.

I looked around to see if Bankotsu had also caught up. "Where'd he go?" I asked Shippo, tilting my head to the side, even though I had been warned.

Shippo sighted. "When you do that, I just want to fuck you." I jumped to the side in shock. He grinned and shook his head. "He ran into a friend." I nodded, still trying to ignore what he had said.

Shippo stopped. In one movement, he had me by the shoulders and I was facing him. I was a little shorter than him, but at that moment it felt like he towered over my small frame. His breath gently fanned my face.

"You do know what I mean by 'friend' right?"

I was frozen in shock by his sudden change in attitude. My eyes were wide and I couldn't think of anything but Shippo. The scent of sandalwood drifted off to me as he leaned in closer.

"What I mean by 'friend' is someone that wanted to do the exact thing I want with you." He came closer and I felt his tongue moved roughly over my cheek. I squeaked and moved the map in my hands in between his face and mine. The tension between us died as quickly as it had appeared. Shippo laughed. I was released and he continued down the path.

'**I love this school!'**

'_Great for you, but I think I made the wrong choice to come here...'_

'**As you said yourself, it is easier by far to fake being a boy some days then to fake being a girl the rest of the time. Also yuri isn't as cool as yaoi.'**

'_True.'_

'**So now you must grin and bare it... Also have tons of sex!'**

'_Hentai.'_

I followed Shippo as he turned onto another path leading to a soft orange colored building. As I walked up to the doors, Shippo held one open for me. I smiled my thanks to him and walked into the building.

WAP!

I jumped when his hand connected with my butt. He ran past me and farther into the room. Before I could o to beat him up, I was stopped by a body blocking my way. The body was dancer slim and most likely as strong as one too. A white button up long-sleeve shirt and white pants clung to his body, showing hints of his ivory skin. He should have look like a ghost; instead, he was like a vibrant light making me think of dancing.

"Hello, you must be Kagome Higurashi." I finally dragged my eyes away from his body and looked up at his face. He was about 6' 3", tall enough to be a model like I first thought. The first thing that caught my attention was his hair. It was pulled back in a ponytail that reached his waist. It wasn't the length of his hair that fixed my eyes there, it was the color.

'_Purple hair?' _

'**I'm envious. Not everyone can pull off purple hair.'**

I was a little jealous. Purple _is_ my favorite color.

"I am. But who are you?"

He leaned down and took one of my hands in his much larger ones.

"Jakostu Tanemaru. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He lifted my hand and kissed it.

I pulled my hand away and put it between my back and my backpack, just in case he wanted it again.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm straight."

'**Like a rainbow.'**

'_Shut up.'_

His eyes brightened and for the first time I noticed they were a violet color, lighter than his hair but still not quite blue.

"Ah, but that will change after a week or two, mark my words."

"Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically.

'**Will you ever learn?'**

'_It's a habit.'_

"It seems we have gotten off track. I am the Student Counsel President, and as such, I must give you this on behalf of the school."He handed me a small book. Without any other option, I took it and looked down at the cover.

"'Traditions and Rules'?" My gaze was pulled back up and I tilted my head.

'**Another habit to break!'**

'_Shut up.'_

"It's a book made by the Student Counsel. If you lose it, you can buy another in the student store." I just continued to watch him in confusion. "It's in the Gray building, or the senior area. I you have to go get another, you might want to take a friend. Freshman are known to go missing for one or two days."

"Jankotsu!"

I turned to face another tall boy who walked to us. He had along, ground-eating stride that just screamed sex. It didn't help that his body seemed to be chiseled out of pale marble incased in darkness. He wore a long-sleeve shirt, identical to Jankotsu's, only in black. His pants were also a black color but silver zippers ran up and down and all around his legs. His hair was jet black velvet that reached up in small spikes. Last, but not least, was his green eyes that seemed at odds with all of the black, like they were held prisoner there.

He came and stood next to Jankostu and I was struck by how they seemed like Yin and Yang; two sides of a whole but so different from each other.

'_Light and darkness.'_

'**Hot and hot.'**

'_Not helping.'_

He glanced at me then focused on Jankotsu. "You're not trying to scare the new guy off, are you?"

Jankotsu's face took on a hurt expression. "I wouldn't even think of it. I was just giving him the rules." He turned back to me. "This is Inuyasha, the captain of most of the teams in school and also the Junior dorm manager. This is one of the guys you should stay away from if you want to stay straight."

"You're straight?" Inuyasha asked me. It didn't seem like he had a hidden ajenda, so I didn't see the harm in being friendly.

"Yep."

'I think your nose grew a little.'

'Shut up.'

Inuyasha moved to stand directly in front of me. His yellow-ish eyes met my blue ones. We stayed in that position for about a minute before he went back to standing near Jankostu.

"I give it three weeks."

"Two." Jankostu said sharply.

"Twenty bucks?"

"Twenty."

"Deal."

I watched a Inuyasha reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He took out a twenty and handed it to Jankostu. The twenty was placed into a bag that appeared out of nowhere and Jankotsu turned away from us and walked to the table nearest us. I only then realized that we were the center of attention of the whole Cafe.

"Anyone have a piece of paper?" He called out to the people.

I swung my bag off my shoulders and put away the book that was still in my hands and my map. I took out my notebook, tore out a page, and handed it to Jankostu. I put the notebook back in my bag and replaced the bag on my back.

"Thanks." He set the paper on the table and everyone there crowded around. I then cursed all the tall boys and my shortness because I couldn't see. Finally he lifted his head and glanced at the boys around him.

"Any other bets?'

"Ten bucks for a week." Someone threw the money on the table.

"Thirty for two." Another followed the first.

"Forty for three weeks." A boy handed the money to Inuyasha.

"Fifty for one." The large amount of money fell into the growing pile.

"Thirty-five for two." A guy threw the money with the rest.

"Okay; that's Tekkei for ten and one, Kanta for thirty and two, Hosenki for forty and three, Shinta for fifty and one, and Kao for thirty-five and two. Of course, I have twenty and two and Inuyasha has twenty and three. I'll keep the bet open until week one is done but those that bet already can't change it. I appreciate your business." He picked up the money from the table and collected the rest from Inuyasha. Folding the paper, he placed it and the money in the bag.

Jankotsu seemed to remember something. "The money is only won if he goes to bed with someone during that week." At that comment, I couldn't help but turn bright pink and as soon as my color rose, I got the feeling that I should run. Everyone stared at me, causing me to blush more. Inuyasha spoke first.

"Damn, I should have said one week."

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I didn't realize how long this chapter was.... Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I hope to get the next chapter up within a week and maybe the next one within another week. Before you know it, I'll have a real story! Love you all!

P.S. I'm going through the old chapters to fix them up. Fun, huh?


	6. Sushi Is One Way To The Heart

Hi! Please refrain from killing me… I wouldn't be able to write anymore. I feel soooooooooooo bad about just leaving this. As one person so kindly put it, I lied. I know that I suck at regular output of story, but I'm going to try again. I just recently got passed my writer's block, thanks to Nano Wrimo, and am ready to write for long periods of time again! Probably! Most likely! Maybe! …….. Okay, on with the next chapter.

Oh! I just remembered;

Inuyasha's original name was Ryu.

Jankotsu was Hirano

* * *

+++++Chapter 6+++++

"Should I be worried?" I asked Inuyasha as we headed to a table. Jan

"No, there's no reason to worry. It is a waste of time because one way or another you are going to become gay." He answered with a smile. I groaned and sat down in a chair at the table Shippo chose.

"Can you put me down for twenty and one?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. I reached over and swatted him in the head. "Ouch." He said in a voice that implied that it didn't hurt at all. I wasn't attempting to hurt him, but I was seriously thinking about trying.

"Sure." Inuyasha told him and took a twenty Shippo held out. That earned him a swat too. He just smiled at me.

"Can I bet on myself?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nope, no cheating. Then again, all those boys will try to cheat; I know that I will, so watch out." I just grumbled. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

The building had two floors like the dorms, but instead of a hall there was a large rectangular room. The room was filled with round black tables with matching chairs to sit in. Most of the chairs were taken by boys eating lunch. Some had sandwiches and others had sushi, another had pasta while yet another person was eating a taco. It seemed that the Café had more than one type of food.

I looked back to my table. Other than Shippo and me, there were two boys I didn't know, but one of them I recognized. Of course, the first time I saw him he wasn't wearing the blue shirt he was now.

'**Cutie.'**

'_Hentai.'_

'**And proud of it.'**

'_Sicko.'_

'**Whatever.'**

Inuyasha took the seat next to me and turned it around. He straddled the chair and leaned his body into the back rest, err, front rest now, and crossed his arms.

"Where do you buy lunch here?" I addressed the table in general. The boy I recognized from before got up.

"I'll show you." He then walked away without a backwards glance. I jumped up from my chair and ran after him.

I slowed down once I was close enough to him. I had to walk carefully through the maze of tables, so as to not run into someone. While I maneuvered through the tables, I kept one eye on the blue shirted boy in front of me. He was a little shorter than Bankotsu, with burnet hair that reached his shoulders.

'_Why do most of the boys have longer hair than me?!?'_

'**It's your fault for cutting it, though I like it short.'**

'_I still remember when I first looked in a mirror and you said something like 'It looks great. So great I want to strip and look at myself.''_

'**I was a boy on that day. You can't blame me.'**

'_Yeah yeah yeah.'_

I walked up the stairs, still following the boy. I stopped at the top and stared. It was very hard to fight the urge to run back down the stairs.

The room was made up of small tables; couples sitting randomly around. Boy couples. A song from Panic at the Disco was playing from somewhere.

"_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster"_

I stumbled after the boy and followed him, all the while trying not to look at the couples making out or doing… more. It wasn't that I didn't want to see that, it was that I didn't want anyone to see me watching and I knew that I was blushing. We stopped at a large window in the wall that led to another room. There was a menu placed on the wall next to it. I glanced over the menu.

'**Hm… sushi meal for a buck…. Yum.'**

'_I practically live off sushi, give it a rest.'_

'**Nope, sushi good.'**

"Can I get the sushi meal please?" I asked the man behind the counter. He left for a second then came back with a small box. He handed it to me and I reached for my bag to get out my money. He shook his head.

"This one is on the house, as a welcome gift." He then winked at me and I had to smile. He looked old enough to be a teacher, but it was still flattering to get winked at…. Except for the fact that we were both boys….. Oh well. I smiled at him.

"Thanks!" I turned around to tell the boy that we could go back now, but he wasn't there.

'_Oh well, I can find my own way back.'_

'**Right.'**

'_Shut up.'_

I was walking to the stairs when a tall boy with brown shaggy hair stopped me. My head only reached his chest, so I took a step back so I didn't have to strain my neck to see his face. I noted that he was the other boy who sat at my table.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at me.

"Hakudoshi said to help you back to the table. He had to go… do stuff. Oh, and I'm Royakan." He reached out his hand to me and I took it. We shook hands and I tried not to squeak as he held on tight and tried to disconnect my arm from my body. When he let go of my hand, it just flopped down to my side.

'_Ouch.' _

"Do you want me to carry that?" He asked, pointing to my sushi in my other hand.

"No no, it is okay. That hand still works." I said with a smile.

'**He is a strong one.'**

'_You can say that again.'_

"Oh, sorry." He looked away dejectedly. He looked like a puppy that had his favorite chew slipper taken away. I ignored his sad face and continued walking to the stairs. He just turned and walked next to me to the first floor.

"There." He pointed to the table, which I had already seen. I choose not to comment and walked over to it.

'_See! I wouldn't have gotten lost!'_

'**If he wasn't with you, chances are that you would never get there.'**

'_That is mean!'_

'**But true.'**

Once I was at the table, I set the box down on the table and pulled my bag off my shoulders. I placed it gently down on the floor next to my chair. Having that finished, I collapsed on my chair and put my head on the table, making sure not to squish the sushi.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked me and patted my shoulder. I picked my head up from the table and looked at him with blurry eyes.

"Jet lag." I said then dropped my head again. I hadn't expected it to affect me so hard so fast.

"You should eat your food and then go get some rest." Shippo's voice said from my other side. I made a noise that could be taken as agreement and lifted my head again. I opened the little box and focused on the five pieces of sushi and the rice. There was a little plastic spork inside that I picked up. Somehow, I got my heavy arms to move and ate the food. If I hadn't been half asleep, I would have noticed it was the best sushi ever. Even though it was, I could barely get myself to eat it. My eyelids wanted to drop down and my mind was already going fuzzy around the edges.

"Who are his room mates?" Inuyasha question wasn't pointed at me, so he must have realized that I couldn't string a sentence together if I tried.

"Bankotsu and Hakudoshi." Shippo answered.

I finished the food and put my head down again, spork still in hand. I felt someone slip the plastic forked spoon out of my hand and the noise of the box in front of me moving reached my drifting mind.

"I'll take that." Shippo said and I heard him walk away. Without lifting my head, I reached a hand down to get my bag. Before I could get it, someone picked it up and I heard as he put it on his shoulders.

"What do you have in here, bricks?" Inuyasha asked me while using a hand to help me up. I just grumbled and leaned into his warm strong body.

"Look, he's asleep on his feet. I'll just help you a little here. Up you go." Inuyasha's arms lifted me off my feet and cradled be to his chest. Even though he had me in his arms and my bag on his shoulders, his breath came out evenly and unstrained. I didn't care that I was in a gay's arms; I was too far in dreamland to care about anything but the warmth of his body.

He walked around the tabled to the door, one of the arms under me moving to open the door. We were outside in the sun now and I snuggled closer to the warmth when a rush of cold wind blew over me.

"Cozy, are you?" Inuyasha's words floated down to me but my only reply was to snuggle closer.

I had no sense of time as Inuyasha walked to my dorm. The second he opened the door, a voice I should have been able to recognize rang in my ears.

"Is he okay?" The voice asked. Inuyasha stopped walking.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep. Jet lag was what he said." Inuyasha explained.

"Well, his room is this way." Inuyasha started moving again. We went down the hall and up some stairs to my room, or so I guessed. I didn't open my eyes, but I couldn't sleep deeply when I was moving like this. So I just stayed unmoving in Inuyasha's arms, a dead weight. A door was opened.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"No problem."

Inuyasha moved again, this time into a warm room. I sighed happily and rubbed my cheek against his chest.

"What's up with him?" A new voice said.

"He has jet lag." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, put him down on that bed."

Inuyasha moved forward and I found myself being pulled away from his warmth. I made a unhappy noise and clung to him tightly. After a second of tug-a-war, the pulling stopped.

"He won't let go." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Let me help." There was the scrape of a chair moving, then another pulling started, only harder now. I used all my strength to hold on and I was rewarded by a sigh as the pulling stopped again.

"Dude, he's really strong for a shorty."

"I guess I'll just have to lay him down and hope he lets go." With those words, the warm body leaned down and I was laid on ruffled blankets. I clung onto the warmth when it tried to get away, and pulled it down next to me. I heard the bed squeak as Inuyasha was forced to lay down on it with me. With a sigh, I moved so that my head rested under his chin, using his chest as a pillow. I held onto his shirt so that if he tried to get away, I could stop him. I curled up a little more and then finally fell into the sleep of the dead.

* * *

Yeah! Finished this! Okay, you know that a lot of these names were changed. Here are the originals.

Hisaya: Royakan

Kakei : Hakudoshi

I had to go back and change some stuff, so just so you know Inuyasha was pushed into the story last chapter because I used the same name twice. Forgive me please.

Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Sleeping Handsome

Wow, I'm already on chapter 7? I had to go dig for my story so that I could continue this. I'm going to work on it more, I pr-….. I'll try.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Warm…'_

I opened one eye to look at the bare chest next to me on the bed.

'_Hm… It's just Inuyasha.'_

My eyes drifted shut and I was almost asleep again before it hit me what that meant. My eyes flew open and I looked at the boy sleeping soundly next to me.

Inuyasha wasn't wearing anything but boxers. I was still wearing the clothes I slept in, so we most likely didn't do something I would regret later. One of his arms was draped over my side and his hand lightly cupped my back. The other hand was stretched up to the pillow, seemingly harmless, but who really could tell.

'_I should try to get up without waking him; I have to get ready for school.'_

'**Why don't you wait for him to wake you up? Just go back to sleep.'**

'_You know, you're sort of evil. I will not give in to you!'_

Rolling so that my hands were under me, I pushed myself into a kneeling position. Or I would have if Inuyasha's hand hadn't tightened while the other one moved so that he was hugging me. His arms pulled me to his chest and I blushed when my body touched his practically naked one.

"I'm still sleepy." His voice, husky from sleep, said above my head. I tried to fight his hold, but it was found to be unbreakable from the position I was in.

"You may be 'Sleeping Beauty', but I have school." I said with a huff. There was no way I was going to be late on my first day.

Inuyasha snuggled closer to me. "Maybe if you kiss me I'll wake up."

"Yeah.. right." I elbowed him in the chest and his hold lightened enough for me to escape. I rolled away from him and crawled to the foot of the bed. I swung my feet to the floor and looked at the alarm clock on a nightstand next to the bed.

_'6 am; one hour to get ready for school.'_

** 'Exactly, so you have time to go back to bed… or you and Inuyasha can do…. Stuff.'**

_'Pervert.'_

I looked over my shoulder at Inuyasha who was starting to truly wake up. "So why did you take your clothes off?" I asked calmly, hoping he didn't hear the embarrassment in my voice.

"You know how uncomfortable sleeping in jeans is. Besides, I can just wear my clothes again today so I don't have to go to my room." The bed creaked as Inuyasha moved behind me.

"Now that I answered your question, I have one of my own. Why did you hold onto me?" he whispered the question in my ear as his arms snaked in front of me to pull my body back. I blushed as he easily pulled me onto his lap. Looking down, I answered.

"When I get really sleepy I sort of latch onto the warmest thing near me and won't let go. You just happened to be a warm person and I was sleepy."

He nuzzled my neck. "And here I thought your subconscious told you to hold onto me. How depressing to know I have to go through it all."

"It all?" I asked suspiciously. I moved his arms away from me and went back to the side of the bed.

"My greet plan of seducing you." He said simply. If I had been drinking something I would have spit it out. As I was in the process of getting up, my legs almost gave out instead. I hid my shock and went for the only reply I could think of.

"I see…" I looked around and spotted the black bag I used for a suitcase. I walked to it and took out a new shirt and some jeans. I looked back to Inuyasha, who was watching me intently, then shrugged to myself. Might as well change here so he never suspected my secret.

Taking off my shirt, I replaced it with the new one. Luckily I had an undershirt on, a tight one helped to disguised me the day before. Now it looked like a loose fitting undershirt, one that was normal for guys to wear. I changed pants and was thankful for remembering to put on boxers the other day.

_'Glad I'm a boy today or I would have to retreat to the bathroom. I'm also glad that as a girl I don't have that much of a chest.'_

**'I'm not. If you had breasts then you could have had many boys fall over themselves for you.'**

_'Shut up._

I unzipped a side of my bag and stuffed my old clothes in it. Turning back to the bed I glared at Inuyasha who was still sitting on the bed in his boxers.

He looked me over from head to foot then made a sound almost like a purr.

"Do you really see? One way or another I will get you into my bed and unlike this time, you won't be getting any sleep." He smiled mischievously at me then moved to his discarded clothes on the floor.

"Good luck with that." I said sarcastically.

**'Bad Kagome, no more sarcasm for you.'**

_'Shut up.'_

Inuyasha pulled on his pants then tugged his shirt on over his head. I realized I was a tiny bit sad to see his mouthwatering chest covered by clothes.

**'You get more like me every passing day.'**

_'I would like to point out that I am you.'_

**'So?'**

_'Whatever.'_

**'Hey, that's my line!'**

_'So?'_

Realizing that Inuyasha was finished dressing, I looked him over.

"What about your backpack?" I asked him as I walked to my blue one. Someone was going to realize something if he was in the same clothes as yesterday and without his bag. Then again, people must stay in each other's rooms all the time. I remembered that I now had roommates and looked around.

The room was a good size for three people. A bunk bed was up against one wall while my bed was at the other wall. Bankotsu was sleeping peacefully on his bed, the bottom bunk, still in his clothes from yesterday. Hakudoshi's bed was neatly made and had the air of something not used much. From what I had learned of this school yesterday, I was almost positive as to why he wasn't there.

"My bag is in my locker." My observation of the room was cut short when Inuyasha answered my question.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah… Locker?" The existence of lockers was new to me.

"Yeah, they're in the class buildings. I bet you got one but didn't look at the paper." He gave me a lazy grin and came towards me with an odd look in his eyes. "Kiss me goodbye?" he asked as he stepped closer.

I took a step back for everyone he took and soon found myself pressed to the wall with nowhere left to run.

"No, but you could ask Bankotsu. He might want to give you one." Inuyasha didn't look like he was listening for he stepped in front of me. One hand moved to my waist as the other moved to the wall behind me, effectively cutting off my escape routes.

He was leaning in for the kiss when a loud ringing started. Bankotsu sat up in his bed and almost hit the top bunk. Inuyasha and I froze.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." he mumbled as he got out of bed and walked to the nightstand. With a small movement, the alarm was turned off and thrown on my bed. He turned and studied us.

"Can't you wait until after breakfast?" he asked and promptly walked out the door, shutting it behind him. The room was silent.

"That's my cue to leave." With one hand I pushed Inuyasha away to free myself. I quickly scooped up my bag and half ran half stumbled out the door.

The hall outside my room was like a river. The second I had walked out of the door, I was swept up in the steam of people and was pushed, shoved, and bumped to the exit. It seemed to be a one way river, so the idea of going back was forgotten the second it formed in my mind. It isn't like I had to go back either, I mean, how hard could it be to look for a classroom? With confidence I walked outside to the start of my first day of school.

* * *

Yeah! I'm done with this! I also have to admit to you guys, this is the last chapter I have prewritten. I have a lot of the next chapter, but not all of it. From now on I actually have to think about it!

Thanks for reading! Please review or the ninja kittens will come and drink all of the milk in your house! You will be unable to have cereal!


End file.
